Some polyethylene materials can be used for producing pipes, included extruded pipes.
In some instances, polyethylene materials with medium to high density can be designed to obtain a balance of environmental stress cracking resistance (FNCT), impact resistance (Charpy), and processability in the extrusion processes for making extruded articles such as pipes.